


To break a curse

by LuccaAce



Series: Three Kisses [1]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Angst ist verboten, Comfort No Hurt, Curse Breaking, Everyone gets a long, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, They found Schala, because i wanted a happy fluffy story about them, i love these boys so much, that means forbidden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: After long months of searching, Magus finally figured out how to break the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a longer piece about these two that I've been pecking away at, which has some angst that's making me sad. So here's the happiest version of them I could imagine.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as always, so if you see any issues, please let me know!

After long months of searching, Magus finally figured out how to break the curse. 

Frog had assisted Magus in his endless search for Schala, and, at long last, they had a good lead on where (and when) she might be. While, at first, Magus had resented the meddlesome amphibian's interference, he had come to appreciate the steady hand, clear head, and adequate healing magic that Frog brought. 

Getting to Schala would take at least a year, and while Lucca was working on making Epoch able to fly to more times, Magus decided to use his unfamiliar free time to research ways to break the curse he'd long ago cast on Frog. While Frog said he "rather enjoyeth" his amphibious body, Magus suspected it was as much putting a good face on a bad situation as anything else. 

Magus wasn't sure what it was that made him so desperate to see Frog's true form returned. He knew they had become something like friends in the time sense the destruction of Lavos, for all that Magus understood friendship. He had found himself seeking out Frog's companionship more and more often, listening to him talk about a childhood in Porre and years spent among the frogs in the cursed woods. 

"Magus, art thou here?" Frog called from the main stairway in the castle. Magus had reclaimed his castle after making sure Ozzie and Co. were long gone. Now, they were using it as the base of operations for their project of rescuing Schala. 

"In the library," he called back. He felt strange as he contemplated the best way to approach Frog with the news. After a moment if going over his options, Magus realized that what he was feeling was nervousness. 

"Stupid," he muttered to himself, clapping his hands and using a tiny bit of magic to straighten his workspace. 

Frog came through the library doors, smiling as well as he could at Magus with his frog mouth. "Thou hast spent much time here these past weeks," he observed. 

"I've been researching," Magus told him. He looked at the way Frog held himself, the ease with which he wore the Masamune, and the smoothness of his gait. If he were to be returned to human form, would those things stay the same? Or would he have to relearn how to be at ease in his own body again. 

Frog ribbited. "Dost thou worry for our mission to go to Schala?" 

Magus waved that thought off, flapping his hand in front of his face. "Four-eyes is handling that. That's the sort of thing she's useful for, anyway."

"May I ask what thou hast been working on so diligently, then?" Frog looked amused. Magus suspected that Frog knew how much he didn't hate the idiot children they had fought alongside. 

"If you could return to human form, would you?" Magus decided that, unless Frog expressed an interest in not being, well, a frog anymore, he wouldn't even bother. 

This time, Frog's ribbit was surprised. "Hast thou found a way? I thought only thy death would release me from thy curse. I have been quite content to remain cursed for as long as possible, in light of that." 

Something warm and soft bloomed in Magus' chest at the sentiment. He shook his head to clear it. 

"That's the most straightforward way," he said. "But I believe I've found another one. It's slightly difficult, but I see no reason it wouldn't work."

Frog's eyes went wide. His gloved hands trembled. "I mayest be human again?" His voice was fragile with faint hope. 

Magus frowned. He had not thought Frog was so desperate to return to his humanity. He scolded Frog, "if you wanted to be human again so bad, you should have told me." 

Frog clenched his fists. "I wouldst rather remain as I am, unlovely though this form is, than make thee think I would rather thee died. Thou art more important than vanity." 

Magus frowned, not sure he agreed, but too knowledgeable of Frog's character to voice that. "Well, it doesn't matter. I figured out how to change you back." 

"When can it be done?" Frog asked, stepping into Magus' personal space. Magus had begun to find that, out of anyone alive, he minded Frog's presence the least. 

"Let's start now." 

They gathered the materials, some quite rare, from all over the world. While they did not have the ease of using Epoch to fly from continent to continent, they managed to get rides in fast ships. They spent the trans-oceanic journeys murmuring to each other about their goals, and when they had clarified all those points, they told each other about their long-term dreams and aspirations. 

"I didn't ever think I'd actually find her," Magus admitted, coming back from a trip to Medina. "So I never made plans beyond that." 

"Thou canst show her thy library," Frog suggested. "And I knoweth all our sundry friends hope to see her again. Mayhap we shall have festivities upon our reunion." 

The corner of Magus mouth curled up. "The kids would like that, wouldn't they?" 

Finally, after several more months of gathering everything they would need, Magus sat Frog in the center of his casting circle and began to chant. The whole process of chanting and casting took five hours, during which Frog had to stay almost completely still. Magus' arms ached from holding them up, and he saw a faint tremble in Frog's thigh from holding his position for so long. 

At last, he finished the incantation and lowered his hands. 

"All that's left is the kissing," he told Frog. 

Frog ribbited nervously. "Kissing? Thou hast said nothing about kissing!" 

Magus shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You need someone of royal blood to kiss you three times, and you'll turn back to normal. The princess brat should be by next week, or you can probably go see your queen soon, and you can get your kisses then." 

Frog took a steadying breath." Someone of royal blood?" He asked. At Magus' nod, he asked for clarification, "Must this be a lady?" 

Magus furrowed his brow. "No, but who else do you know that is royalty?" 

Frog chuckled. "Art thou not the son of a queen?" 

Magus froze. He nodded slowly, feeling himself go stiff. In his mind, it was always Marle who finished this part of the spell. He had never considered himself. An unfamiliar flutter took up residence in his middle.

"Willst thou?" Frog asked, standing closer than Magus remembered. 

Magus nodded jerkily. Then he took a deep breath and took the half step necessary to come close enough to kiss Frog. He licked his lips nervously, then cursed himself for doing so. He leaned down, gripped Frog's shoulders, and gently (had he ever done anything that gently before?) pressed his lips to the side of Frog's face. 

His lips tingled with the hum of magic. Frog gasped when his mouth made contact with his face. 

Then Magus turned Frog's head so he could kiss the other side. Once again, he smelled the scent of magic and felt the buzz in his lips, while his entire body broke out in goosebumps. The room went bright, and he could faintly see both the outline of a frog and the outline of a man standing in front of him. 

Finally, he held Frog's face in both of his hands, feeling the way it was both cool and warm, broad and soft and sharp and rough. He pressed his lips to Frog's forehead, and the whole room seemed to vibrate with magic.

Light and magic exploded from their point of contact, making them both wince and shrink back. By the time Magus could open his eyes again, the frog in front of him had become a man. 

"Oh," Magus said dumbly. Suddenly everything he had felt for Frog made sense, from the ease he felt in his presence, to the enjoyment he had taken during their journeys these past months, to the strong desire to see him happy. He was in love with him. And now Frog (Glenn?) was ridiculously attractive in the face, as well as in his personality. 

Something in Magus' face must have given him away, because Frog stepped close to him again, grabbed Magus' arms, and leaned in for a soft, tender kiss against his lips. Magus brought his own arms up slowly to wrap around Frog, and he started moving his lips in sync with Frog's.

"I'm in love with thee, too," Frog said against Magus' mouth. Magus realized, in a hazy kind of way, that he must have said the part about being in love out loud. 

Rather than worry about that, he decided to pull Frog closer, with one hand on the curve of his lower spine and the other buried in that luxurious green hair, as he muttered "good." Then he kissed him again.


	2. This is not the update you're looking for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the update you're looking for is the next work in the series.

Howdy friends, sorry for taking so long with this! Life got in the way of me posting the rest of my work, and I was just able to finish polishing it up. Also, I know I promised something racey, but the boys just wanted to make out a lot and talk, the nerds. Still, you can find the alternate ending in the next work in the series. I went ahead and posted the whole story again, just fyi.

Thanks for being patient, and I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> NGL, I have a more risqué version of the ending in my Drive, but I liked the fluffy sweet one more for these purposes. If anyone's interested, I can post it either as a second chapter or I can make this a series so I don't have to change the rating. Y'all let me know!
> 
> Also, upon rereading this again, I realize it can come across as Magus only liking Frog for his hot Glenn body, which isn't the case. It's one of those things where he's been slowly falling all along, and it just took this one little nudge for him to realize it. It could've happened when Frog was still, uh, a frog, but I also really wanted to break the curse. Hopefully this is clear. Sorry for the long note...


End file.
